The Keeper
by Samantha-1434
Summary: When Kagome's father passed on he left a gift for her which in turn took her to a whole new world. Now as she runs for her life, trusting it in the hands of a hanyou can she find peace, a way back home, or is she stuck? Inu/Kag
1. A Gift From Beyond the Grave

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

**The Keeper**

****

Chapter One: A Gift From Beyond the Grave

****

Today the material of the ceiling seemed more important than getting out of bed to prepare for classes. She could hear the rest of the household getting ready for the day, yet she still wasn't given any motivation to move from her spot. Only thoughts of what wouldn't be down there if she was to go, not that it was up here either, plauged her mind.

A lone sigh escaped her lips as she rolled on to her side, her bright pink comforter twisting tighter around her body. Glancing at the clock, she remembered how two months ago she would have been the first one in the shower, scrubbing her favorite shampoo into her hair. Closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep, deciding that school wasn't important enough for her.

_Sitting in front of a tall glass mirror bordered with dark mohagony wood, she brushed her long silky black hair for the one hundredth time. Resting her brush on the matching vanity she awaited her waiting maid to tie her hair back with her usual red ribbon._

__

"Come my lady, we must tighten the corset before you can dawn your dress." Standing she rolled her eyes as her maid was concentrating on the cords that would pull her waist in to where she would not be able to breathe. With the first tug her body jerked forward and she gasped for air while she put her hands forward grasping the bed post that was closest to her. Another tug and she swore she almost gagged, why oh why me? With the final tug she realized that she really needed to empty her bladder, great...always happens right after this damn thing gets tied.

__

Her hand maid moved for the dark red and white dress that took up most of the bed but she stopped her quickly, "I must use the powder room before we put that on, I don't think I'd ever be able to get back up after sitting down with that thing on, at least this one has less layers." She smiled as she tugged lightly at the loose skirt that hung from the top of her corset that firmly held her waist in and her breasts up.

__

"Yes my lady..." She did not return the smile. Once she had disappeared into the room that connected to her chambers, there was a light knock on the large oak doors. The small hand maid moved forward and managed to pull one of the doors open just a crack to see who might be calling on the misses.

__

A large golden eye was all that she could see, but that meant it could be only one of two people. "Who is it?" She did not dare open the door any farther just in case her lady returned from the powder room while he was still there.

__

"The General." Gasping she wondered what was so important that he had to come see the young lady himself.

__

"The Lady is not ready to be presented before an audience quite yet, you should come back in half an hour and she will see you then." She moved to push the door shut in his face, but a large booted foot stopped it from closing.

__

"I will wait in the hallway, and you can announce my presence once she IS ready, alright."

__

"Fine." This time she did manage to shut the door, and when she turned around her lady was returning.

__

"Okay, I think I am ready now." Kaede then proceeded to dress her mistress in her flowing gown, trying to make extra sure that there wasn't a wrinkle in sight so she could be presentable for her guest, though so early in the day it was.

__

"Stunning as usual my Lady!" She clasped her hands together in front of her, and eyed her hand maid with her dull brown eyes, contemplating if she should thank her for the compliment or pretend she didn't hear it. Though it didn't really matter because she was soon being ushered toward the chair that sat in the corner and before she could ask any questions she was seated. "Now my Lady, you have a guest, he arrived before you were ready so he is out in the hall waiting."

__

Now she was confused, usually she didn't have visitors until after noon and they usually waited for her in the parlor, but she quickly realized it was not a social call when the large oak door was opened all the way.

__

"Lady Kikyou, may I present you with Dog General Sesshomaru." To say she was shocked was an understatement, not that she showed it on her face. A Lady never lets others know what is going on in her head unless they are a trusted confidant, which I assure you he isn't.

__

"I am honoured Dog General, normally you send your younger brother the Lieutenant." A small smirk graced her thin pink lips."What have I done to get a visit from you, usually your business is elsewhere, like with my father."

__

"The Shikon," Her heart skipped in fright, "Where is it my Lady?" Her hand fluttered to her bare neck and she almost forgot that she hadn't quite got around to putting it on yet.

__

"Kaede, top drawer in the vanity, will you please bring me the jewel of four souls?" Her eyes never left the Dog Generals. Her hand extended out and only closed when she felt the cold lump that plauged her family for decades. She quickly fastened it around her neck, letting the round jewel rest in between her bosom. "And what about the Shikon No Tama, brings you to my personal chambers so early in the mourn?"

__

"We must evacuate the premisise, immediatley, there is an intruder in the palace. We assume that he is after the Jewel, and therefore after you. Now come with me." He turned his back, assuming that she would just stand and hurry after his trail, but he assumed wrong. She remained seated and didn't even lean forward. "Lady we must go now!"

__

"If there is an intruder in the palace then why haven't the alarms sounded to alert the inhabitants quicker?" Her thin eyebrow hiked up underneath her bangs, yet her expression was still radiating boredom.

__

"The intruder's identity has not yet been released, so we didn't sound the alarm so that he would not know, that we know he is present." He was always told she was difficult but now he was finding out for himself.

__

"Does my father know about this, where is he?" He glared at her.

__

Dilly dallying was not something that he enjoyed doing, so ending the little spat right there he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her behind him. "We do not have time for your childish games, Lady Kikyou, we must leave the palace now and through the secret tunnels."

__

Within seconds she was out in the vacant hall with only Sesshomaru with her, the lady in waiting hanging back in the door way, watching as they quickly made their way down the hall. As they rounded the corner they soon found the younger golden eyed brother, he seemed irritated. The Dog General came to a hault and Kikyou collided with his back.

__

"Lieutenant..."

__

"General, you are needed at the front gates, I will take Lady Kikyou from here." Hesitantley Kikyou, was pushed forward into the younger man's arms and the Dog General was gone in a flash. "We must keep moving my Lady." Her hand was soon laced in his, his claws prickling the back of her hand. They continued down the hall, feeling the wall for the secret door. It wasn't long before they found it and it was pushed open the two of them disappearing inside before anyone came around the corner.

__

Kikyou looked the the Lieutenant, his gold eyes glowing in the dark, the only light in the tunnel. "Inuyasha, where are we going?"

__

"To Hell!" He bellowed and reached out slicing her from her shoulder down to her waist. Her body fell limp onto the floor and he reached out snatching the jewel from her neck. Cackling he spoke to himself, "Finally the jewel is mine!" But before he could even contemplate what his first order of business would be it was gone.

__

Rapid beating on the door jerked her from her strange dream, though she wasn't disappointed she wasn't thrilled either. She only wanted to lie there, so she ignored it, maybe it would go away on it's own.

"Kagome, wake up, Mom said if you don't hurry up you won't be going to that dance on Saturday night." Groaning she pulled her pillow over her head and screamed.

"Go away Souta! Tell her I don't care I'm not interested in some stupid dance anyway, so I'll just stay here if you don't mind." She could hear his footsteps as he ran down the hall, and presumably down the stairs. Smiling she closed her eyes again, hoping to catch a few winks before she had to face the wrath of her mother.

It was not long of course before her mother was behind that door, knocking quietly. "Kagome dear, you really need to get out of bed, school is important sweet heart." She didn't answer, maybe if she pretended that she wasn't there she would go away. She thought it worked until she heard her door creak open and she rolled over to ignore her.

It was silent, and she was almost back to sleep when cold water poured all over her body, definitley preventing her from lying around like a dead fish for the rest of the day.

"Mother! What was that for!" She had shot out of bed and was wringing her hair out, glaring daggers at her mom. Usually her mother would just bug her until she finally gave in, calling her into school. Kagome probably had nearly a month of school work to catch up on.

"Well I couldn't very well let my daughter mope around all day every day, you have to get back to your life Kagome." Oh sometimes she just made her angry, and she stomped out of the room down the hall into the bathroom.

Her mother shook her head and sat the bucket next to the door and left the room. Perhaps now was the time to present her with what her father wanted her to have. Entering the room that she used to share with her late husband, she approached the door that held her wardrobe and other personal items. She then searched the closet, for the little box he had asked asked her to keep for him.

_"Give this to Kagome after I'm gone, I bought it for her when I was on that trip a couple of months ago. I saw it and it just screamed out her name, I was going to give it to her for her eighteenth birthday, but now I'm sure I'll never see that day."_

__

Just thinking about how right her husband had been was heart wrenching she almost broke down crying herself before she could even take the box from the top shelf, but she managed to hold it together. She had to be strong for her children, especially Kagome, she seemed to be hit the hardest out of Souta and her. It had to be hard though, she knew, seventeen and her father, the number one man in her life ripped away from her. One day he was there smiling like nothing was wrong and the next gone.

Looking at someone who you confided in every day of your life, knowing that they are not going to move or speak to you like they usually do, it does things to a person, things that a little girl should never have to go through.

_Pull it together...got to stay strong for Kagome._

__

She sucked in a deep breathe and wiped a tear away from her cheek before she grabbed the box and closed the closet. Stepping into the hallway she listened for water running in the bathroom and when she didn't hear it, she tapped on the bathroom door before she pushed it open.

"Kagome..." It was said as almost a whisper as she watched her daughter wipe the tears from her face. She hoped that someday she might be able to think and speak about her father without crying.

"What?!" She snapped, Kagome knew that it wasn't her mother's fault, but hell she sure wasn't making it easier. Always pushing her to move on when she just simply wasn't ready.

"Your father was always thinking about you, even when he was the one hurting." She sat the box on the counter, and patted her daughters cheek. "He wanted me to give this to you."

The younger girl watched as her mother turned and left the bathroom, then her eyes drifted to the box that she had been given. It was fairly large and made from old oak, lifting it up she discovered it was quite heavy. There was no writing on the top or the bottom of the wooden case. She lifted the top and a note fell out, setting the box down she didn't even see what was in it, only concentrated on the note that held her father's handwriting.

_Kagome,_

_  
I bought this when I visited Tokyo, for that business trip, right before all of this began. I had every intention of presenting it to you on your eighteenth birthday. Though it has become obvious to me that I won't be here with you for that moment, but remember I'll always be watching over you and Souta. I asked your mother to hold on to this and give it to you when she felt the time was right._

__

Kagome quit reading the note to glance into the box, and there lay a large pink jewel that seemed to lightly glow, and it almost felt like it was calling out to her. It was attached to a golden chain that had no clasp. Lifting it out of the box she did not put it on but fingered the jewel as she finished reading her father's words that reached out to her from the grave.

_When I saw it, it called out to me and I immediatley thought of you. The merchant said it's called The Shikon No Tama, meaning, The Jewel of Four Souls. Courage, Friendship, Love, and Wisdom. My sweet Kagome, you possess all of these traits, so take this and keep your head held high and look out for your mother and brother for me okay?_

__

She had to wipe many tears from her face as she held the note to her chest. Her thoughts were broken off though when her little brother banged on the door, "Kagome, Mom said that if you don't want cold pancakes you better get downstairs and fast!" Rolling her eyes she stood up and adjusted the straps on her white tank top and straightened her jean shorts, followed by a tossel of her hair.

"Tell her I'll be down in a minute okay?" She smiled a genuine smile as she watched herself in the mirror raise her gift from the grave up and over her neck. As it flopped down it began to glow brighter and brighter until she couldn't see anything but white light, she shielded her eyes as a gust of wind came out nowhere and whirled around her. By the time the freak wind settled down she was no longer in her bathroom.

Rays from the suns..._suns?..._caressed her cheeks as she looked around the meadow that lie in front of a vast forest. Shielding her eyes she looked up and counted three suns in the morning sky. The sky seemed to have the color of a setting sun, but none of them seemed to be trying to slip behind the horizon, indicating the time frame probably hadn't changed either. And the moon, it was closer than she had ever seen before, making it easier to see even in the light of day.

_Bizarre..._

__

She couldn't decide which direction to take, move forward into the endless meadow or turn around and venture into the great unknown that lie inside of the forest. It didn't take long though before she knew which way she should pursue when she felt a tug on her heart in the direction of the forest. Slowly she made her way from the spot she inhabited in the meadow toward the entrance of the tree line, she could hear the thunk of her flip flops smacking against her heels as she strode forward.

_Where am I? And since when do we have three suns?_ Her mind was moving at one thousand miles a second, she could barely grasp a thought before another one popped forward and drowned the last one out. _Well at least I know for a fact that I will not be attending school today. Oh Mom is going to be so mad at me, and Souta...Souta's going to eat my pancakes!_

__

Apparently she hadn't realized that not getting her pancakes was the least of her problems at this point. She stopped trudging forward when she reached the tree line and looked back over her shoulder, and something about the area struck recognition in her mind, but why it seemed familiar she didn't know. For one as far as she could remember she had never been in a meadow, and two there were no more forests in the area that she lived in.

Bringing her head back to the front to face the forest that she was seriously about to travel into and something tugged on her heart, it was as if something was rushing her. Tucking the jewel into her top and running her hand through her hair she sighed and decided that she really didn't have a choice. _Into the forest I go_.

As far as she was concerned it had been hours since she first entered the fortress of trees, but everything looked the same so she didn't really know the progress that she was making if any. For all she knew she could have been wondering around in circles since five minutes after entering. Yet, she doubted it, the further she went the faster her heart beated, which to her meant that she must be getting closer. To what, she didn't know though.

Squinting, she noticed that not too much farther ahead, there was a clearing, and she decided that she would be resting there. Though fate seemed to have something else on it's mind, because when she entered the clearing the only thing that seemed to be happening was her day was getting weirder by the second. Coming to a halt her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped, on the farside of the clearing was a rather large tree, larger than any of the others. The trunk was easily the equivalent of three trunks of normal trees. But what really shocked her was the man who was trapped against the trunk in vines, seemingly in a deep sleep.

Quietly she tip toed farther into the clearing, studying the man, something about him seemed so _familiar_, yet she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Approaching the gigantic tree, she stopped at the trunk looking up, admiring his features until something **really** caught her eye. Atop the slumbering man's head were two triangular puppy dog ears, they were so cute that she almost squealled, yet she managed to restrain herself.

Yet she had to do something with her restless hands, so she placed them on the vines almost wishing that she could do something to remove him from the tree, though he did look almost peaceful up there. Sighing she rested her head against the vines and in the same movement against his legs, and her eyes fluttered shut as she thought about what she was going to do about food.

Though food was the least of her thoughts when she could feel a slight change in the atmosphere, the light breeze had shifted in a different direction. Listening closely she heard a chirp here and there, while she also noticed an increase in the heartbeat above her head.

"Who the hell are you?!" The rough voice startled her out of thought, and she stumbled back to look up at where the voice came from. And when she saw those bright gold eyes staring down at her, it clicked, as to why he seemed so familiar. The _silver_ hair...

It took everything in her body not to panic, because he was the killer in her dream. "Inuyasha..." She whispered the name that she remembered hearing from the girl in her dream, yet his ear twitched as if he was registering the noise plain as day.

Her heart beat sounded loud in his ears, racing faster than it had before he spoke, and his name it fell from her lips with ease. That face was _familiar_, only the bored expression was no where in sight. This woman was full of life, but with the clothing she wore it was obvious she was not from around here, so why was she out here.

"You're scared, why? I'm bound to this tree, I couldn't hurt you even if I wanted to." Her eyes were large, as if she was a frightened hare. "And my name, I've never seen you before in my life, how do you know it?" He wasn't yelling, the poor girl seemed scared enough as it was.

"It came to me in a dream..." She whispered as she began to see the images of her dream once again.

He looked as if he was going to say something before he stilled and she watched as his ears acted as a radar, detecting life out in the forest somewhere, a rat maybe? "What is it?"

The ground rumbled before dirt splattered everywhere and she was pinned against a much smaller tree across from Inuyasha's perch. She tried to take a breath when she realized that there was a large clawed hand wrapped around her throat, she wriggled trying to get free and capture a gulp of air. Her eyes soon met with a set of purple, and she let her eyes travel upwards to a very large set of horns. _Nope, not a rat._

__

"The Lady has returned with the Jewel, how kind of you to bring it to my doorstep." The creature's claws from it's other hand tapped the jewel.

_The jewel...how did I miss it?_ Had he really been asleep for so long that his senses were dulled, in fact he had almost missed the presence of the ogre demon before him. He watched while he screamed at his body to move, yet he remained paralyzed, bound to the tree.

Kagome's little hands pulled at the enormous one that held her to the tree while demanding to be put down. "Let me go." It was the only verbal demand she was able to squeeze out. He could hear her breathe shallowing, it wouldn't be long before she passed out.

"Hey, Jackass over here!" She could hear Inuyasha trying to draw the attention of the creature to him. It only worked slightly though, he barely turned his head to acknowledge the male held to the other tree.

"Leave me be, the jewel is mine. I will deal with you once I have acquired it's strength." Kagome panicked and let out a screech before a blast of bright pink light emmited from the jewel. When the creature dissolved into ash, her body fell to the ground with a _thump._ She was quiet.

He didn't know her name, so he couldn't call out to her and instead whistled then followed with, "HEY! Wake up!" Her eyes fluttered open, her heart was pounding loudly and fast he had to flatten his ears, as to muffle the noise. The woman sat up bracing herself against the tree trunk.

"What was that!" Her heart was still racing, and she had to wonder if she wasn't still dreaming back in her bed. There was no way she was anywhere near home, and that was still a mystery to her.

"That was an ogre demon, and it seems the _Shikon_ reacted to your fear and took the damn thing out. Better for him, he was just lucky I was tied to this tree otherwise I would have torn him to bits. Ogre's disgust me." She was still trying to swallow the word demon, let alone his assumption of her father's gift that hung around her neck.

"Demon's?" Gripping the tree she had to fight to keep consciousness.

"You act like you've never heard the word before?" Arching an eyebrow he watched her face as she swallowed her shock.

The only time she had heard demon's was when they spoke about troubles that plagued people, or in the ancient mythical stories that were taught in class. "I've heard the word, but _seen_ the word, that's a whole different story." Kagome was able to stand to her feet without becoming dizzy, and wiped the dirt off of her clothes the best that she could. Again she assessed the man before her, who seemed to be only part human. Shaking her head she spoke again, "What are you, Inuyasha?"

He had to crane his ears as far forward as he could to hear what she had said. He answered softly, "A Hanyou; half human half dog demon." She nodded her head and took a few steps closer to the vines, reaching out to touch them, running her fingers along the thick green apendage. _How much could she really think she knew about him from a dream about another woman?_

__

"Kikyou..." His heart skipped a beat, that was a name that he wasn't expecting to hear. "She told me your name." Her hands began to glow a light pink, and the vine she was touching disappeared, leaving her hands on his lower pant leg. Quickly she jumped back, not knowing what just happend.

"How'd you do that?" He moved his lower legs stretching them out, feeling the tightness of his upper thighs, not being able to stretch them made him glare at the strange woman. "Wench, remove the rest of the vines, I'm sure it's been _years_ since I've moved."

Forgetting about the role he played in her dream, she trotted back through the roots of the large tree and pressed her hands to the restraints that remained holding him to the tree.

_Nothing._

__

"I can't." She dropped her arms to her side, turning to rest her back and her head against the trunk that wasn't covered by Inuyasha.

He had leaned his head foward to watch her, but when she said that he let it fall back and smak against the bark. Then a light bulb went off, "What were you thinking about, when it happend?" Kagome looked up at him her eyebrow cocked. "Nevermind, don't tell me, just put your hands back and think the same thing you did before, it's worth a try."

Shrugging her shoulders she returned to her previous position and thought about _Kikyou_, and when she came forward, looking at him, a feeling of longing accompanied. Her hands began to glow pink and the remaining vines disappeared, the hanyou immediatley dropped to the ground landing on both feet, flexing his limbs.

"Thanks, now you can tell me your name, since you were already made aware of mine." Inuyasha approached her, with an intimidating stance, and he could smell the fear begin to rise. He never stopped moving forward, even when she began shuffling backwards, at least not until she was pinned to the tree with fright.

"Kagome." It was barely whispered, and he smirked knowing that he hadn't lost his touch, he was going to need it if he was going to get anywhere after the incident. Through the silence, the sound of her stomach growling made him laugh.

Before she knew what was happening, Inuyasha was crouched down with his back to her, "Hop on, I know where to get you some food." He patted his pocket to make sure those coins he knew he had were there, _yup._ When she didn't move he became a little impatient. "Keh, I'm not going to hurt you, if I wanted that stupid piece of jewelry, you would've been dead already."

With reluctance she stepped forward and put her hands on his shoulders, pressing her chest against his back. He stiffened a little when he felt her breasts pressed against his back, but quickly relaxed, grabbing the back of her thighs he pulled her up. He smirked a little bit when he heard her screech. "How _did_ you come into posession of the _Shikon_ anyway?"

"It was a farewell gift." Inuyasha could smell the sadness radiating off of her when they breached the topic, and decided it could be left alone for now.

"Hold on tight, Kagome." He gripped her thighs tighter, just now noticing they were bare, careful not to dig his claws into her soft skin.

When Inuyasha brought them close to the ground and then rapidly pushed up, leaving the ground far below them, she was sure her stomach was left behind too. Landing on the branch for only a few mere seconds they soon were launched higher into the air, forward even landing in another tree. Soon they were jumping from tree to tree at the top, able to see the three sun's in the sky, leaving his prison in their wake.

Within a few minutes Kagome had managed to relax enough, that he could hear her breathing shallowing, signaling to him that she had drifted off. He didn't try to wake her, deciding to let her rest until they reached their destination. Though he couldn't stop thinking that she resembled the lady quite a bit physically.

_Kikyou..._


	2. Dreaming of You

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

Author's Note: In this story Kagome's hair style will be closer to Kikyou's in that it's straight, but her eyes will remain light-blue.

Oh and I hope you guys enjoy this story, I read and re-read this chapter a dozen of times and re-wrote parts at least three times, lol.

**The Keeper**

Chapter Two: Dreaming Of You

****

_Fingering the jewel that hung heavily, dutily around her neck she stared off into the starry night sky, trying hard to ignore the young woman that stood by her side. She could tell she was getting eager to leave the balcony and in turn helping her turn in for the night, which honestly she didn't think would be happening soon. Instead of turning and walking back into the room, she stepped forward and rested her hands on the stone railing, looking down into her garden, specifically hand picked by herself._

__

A small breeze blew causing the hem of her silky nightgown to flitter around her barefeet, and the loose tendrills of hair tickled her nose as they travelled across her face.

__

"Kaede, you may retire to your bed chamber now if you would like. You seem tired and I don't think I could sleep even if I tried." The hand maid tried to speak but was cut off, "I'm sure I can turn down my own quilt, now go on before you fall asleep standing."

__

Nodding Kaede muttered, "Thank you, Lady Kikyou." Bowing she excused herself, the beads that hung over the doorway clanking together making a soothing noise as an acknowledgment of her departure.

__

Kikyou was lost in her thoughts when she heard a soft thump behind her, she ignored it.

__

"It's a beautiful night, Lady Kikyou." Hearing his voice she turned her head to meet his orbs of amber, silently smiling.

__

"Lieutenant Inuyasha, what brings you to my balcony so late at night. If anyone knew they would say it was inappropriate to call upon a lady when her quilt is being turned down." Though she knew, no one would know for she had already sent her hand maid on.

__

"I noticed you sent your tired assistant on her way, so I felt obligated to come and sit with you for protection, at least until you are ready to retire." A poor excuse, for he knew that nobody would be able to make it past the front gates without his brother knowing.

__

"Very well." She heard his feet shuffle as he backed away to stand in the corner close to the beaded doorway, remaining silent. Her thoughts remaining on the hanyou in question. "Why do you not wish to posses the jewel?" Listening for an answer her brown eyes stayed forward taking in the palace grounds.

__

"What need for the jewel do I have? I am quite confident of my abilities as they are, it better suits my situation if I protect it from those who desire power." He sounded like the thought had never crossed his mind.

__

"There is more than just power...surely you want _**something**__, even I have desire's. I desire freedom," Kikyou turned to face Inuyasha, "What do you desire, Inuyasha?" She stepped forward and tripped._

__

In that split second Inuyasha moved from his post and reached out to catch Kikyou, and he did. She landed in his arms, resting with her head against his chest, as if they were in an embrace. Neither one of them moved to break the contact, only seemed to savour the moment, the contact. "I don't need the jewel, if I can't get it on my own then I don't deserve it." He whispered it in her ear before he released her.

__

Standing straight, brushing off her gown she looked the hanyou in his eyes, "I think it is time for me to retire, thank you for your company." She smiled at Inuyasha, and moved to leave, but she paused and watched as he walked to the railing and jumped over the edge, vanishing from her sight.

__

Inuyasha's ear twitched as the limp body on his back stirred, her breathing picked up signalling that she was waking. "Just in time, sleepy head, a few more minutes and we'll be outside the market." Once they landed on solid ground he lowered himself closer to the ground, loosining his grip on ther thighs allowing her to slide from his back. She steadied herself and held on for a moment longer, to allow the jello feeling to leave her legs. Once she was sure she could continue standing one her own, she removed her hands from his extra large red over jacket.

The trees had thinned out until there were none and looking forward Kagome saw the beginnings of a small village with huts scattered around, people outside awaiting traveler's, presumably apart of the market he spoke of.

"Where are we?" She had never seen anything like this, well not in person at least. Mostly she saw photo's in her history book of village's like this. In the time's she lived, the world she lived in, people didn't live like this anymore.

"This is the small village of Engeve, if you look around you'll see fields, they harvest and sell product to make their money. Been the most popular place to purchase product for over a hundred years or more." Her eyes scanned the area surrounding the village and took in the fields, many women and men out tending to them.

Inuyasha began to make his way toward the village, planning to book a table in the small establishment that he was sure was still there. Kagome tailed behind him, feeling more out of place than before. As they approached she could feel the eyes that bore into her skin as if she had a second head growing out of her neck. What really got her though was that they paid more attention to her strange attire than to the man with puppy dog ears in front of her.

Everyone was dressed in loose clothing and many had dirt smudges, colors mainly contained to a pale green and khaki. Women were covered pretty well, with bandanas over their hair, protecting their face from the multiple suns rays, while males wore straw hats. Self consciously she covered her front with her arms, her hands resting on her shoulders.

"Just ignore, them. I have money and that is all that matters as long as you stay by my side." She shook her head and relaxed her arms, once she did she could hear whispers start amongst the stalls. Taking Inuyasha's advice she ignore the stare's and the whispers, until they turned and vanished inside an establishment, that seemed to be made out of bamboo. Entering, she could smell food, must be their version of a restaraunt.

Inuyasha guided her onto the nearest empty bench and seated himself on the bench opposite from her resting his arms on the wooden table. His golden eyes studying her, really taking her in, all the while his ears still moved like little detectors. Her skin, it was different also, it held a more olive tone to it. Her eyes are blue too, he especially liked that difference. "Is rice alright?" She nodded, _obviously not the talkative type huh Kagome?_

__

As a woman approached from the kitchen, Inuyasha turned towards her, already knowing that she was coming before he even saw her. "We'll both take a bowl of rice, with two water's." She stopped, nodded and then turned on her heel to return to the kitchen. "Now, what's next Kagome?" Her eyes widened when she realized that she didn't know what was next.

What was going to happen to her, she was dumped into an unknown land, with no idea how to get back home. She propped her arms up on their elbows on the top of the table, resting her forehead in her hands, letting out a loud sigh of defeat. "I don't know." Just about choked on a sob after speaking, she felt a claw brush against her hand, meaning to be a sign of condolence. She shook herself out of her stupor though when the woman returned with their rice and water. "Thank you." She smiled at the woman as Inuyasha handed her a couple of coins.

Lifting the wooden spoon that stuck out of the pile of rice, she took a bite. Her stomach thanking her, and her mouth screaming for some water. By the time they both had finished eating and drinking, she was more comfortable, but she also realized that everything had gone quiet. There was no hustle and bustle outside, and no noise from the kitchen really.

Kagome was sure Inuyasha had notice also, as he had cocked his head to the side and both his ears were facing the entrance. "Why is it so quiet?" She looked around and saw nobody, her eyes fell to the floor as she concentrated on finding some noise, something of life around her.

It scared the living hell out of her when the table was toppled over and Inuyasha was on top of her, covering her entire body with his. Peaking out from under his arm she saw the woman that had brought them their food was holding a machette where she had just sat. Her heart raced, the adrenaline filled her veins while fear wafted to Inuyasha's nose.

He lifted her up and tossed her body over his shoulder and took off out the door, though he came to a halt when something scratched his face, and most likely Kagome's leg as she cried out. "What the hell is that?" She stared at the thread that was directly in front of her face, shining with blood, mesmerized that she hadn't seen it before.

"You can't see it?" She asked, hoping that she wasn't going crazy.

"I sure as hell felt it but I didn't see anything besides..." Inuyasha darted away as the woman came at them again with her large butcher knife.

"Watch out! You're gonna slice us to bits before she does!" He stopped and sat her down while he shrugged out of his fire rat over coat, draping it over her head. She held it closed with her small hands while staring at him quizically.

"This will keep you safe, it acts as armor. Now what can you see that I can't?"

Kagome screamed as the woman launched at them once again, the three of them now out in the empty yard. "Strings or thread, maybe even hair. There are lots of strands, they're attached to her. Both sides of her arms!"

Inuyasha reached out and sliced at thin air, but watched as the woman fell limp to the ground, no longer a threat to them. He turned to look at Kagome who seemed just as confused as him. "Is there anymore?" She shook her head.

"They lead back into the forest, should we follow it? Try to figure out where it's coming from." She watched his face, to see if she could figure out what he might be thinking.

"Probably some demon after the _Shikon No Tama._" He nodded a yes to her, she didn't hear the words he muttered, only began to walk slowly following the strands of hair back into the forest. Being extra careful of course, so as to not let Inuyasha get cut by an inconvenient strand. The further into the forest they got the closer together the strands got to each other.

Inuyasha came to a halt and held his hand out to stop Kagome from moving any further, his ears twitched as he heard the leaves rustle above him. Though he knew it was there, he didn't know exactly where, and did not expect the next move.

Something came crashing out of the trees and a sword penetrated through his back and out the front of his stomach. Kagome screamed out, "Oh my god! Inuyasha!" The blade was pulled back out as Inuyasha's arm moved to cover the wound and stumble forward, but did not fall and managed to turn and face his opponent.

A beautiful sorceress stood before them, with short cropped black hair, wearing an outfit skimpier than the one Kagome wore. Licking her blade, she cackled. "Such tasty blood for a half demon, and your hair...it's quite beautiful."

"Just who the fuck do you think you are?!" The woman feigned hurt, the arm that didn't hold her blade covered her chest.

"You haven't heard of me? Well, I am Yura of the Demon Hair. I have come to take the jewel, with that I'll be unbeatable!" Her blade was now pointing at Kagome who huddled beneath the fire rat, Inuyasha could smell her fear escalating. Holding one clawed hand over the hole in his stomach he moved to stand between Yura and Kagome, shielding the latter from the former. "Hahaha, I'll just kill you and keep your hair then I'll move on to the little girl and take the jewel as my own!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Inuyasha leapt forward extending his left arm while yelling out, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He sliced the front of her, yet she did not bleed, the cut closing quickly.

Yura cackled, "Silly puppy, I'm immortal you can't kill me."

All the while Kagome was following the strands of hair that protruded from Yura, they led up high in to the canopy of the trees, where they merged and created a large hair ball. Squinting she noticed that there had to be something else up there, something hiding in the ball. _Maybe a weakness?_ "Inuyasha! High in the trees, there is a hairball, maybe if you destroy it you can defeat her."

He didn't hesitate before he launched himself high into the trees where Kagome had pointed. "You insufferable little girl!" She called out when she couldn't stop the hanyou from destroying her nest. "I worked hard to build that! I guess I'll just have to re-build it, starting with your hair!"

Yura launched herself at Kagome with her blade out, yet Kagome jumped out of the way managing to only be knicked in the fire rat as it rustled with the movement. She didn't go far though as skulls clashed to the ground before her, causing her to let out a blood curling scream. The heads of her victims she presumed, and she was distracted just enough to be hit by Yura, a blow that probably would have been fatal if it weren't for the cloak she wore over her, instead though she only fell over conking her head on a nearby rock.

Inuyasha had returned to the ground and placed himself between Kagome and Yura before she could make another attack. "You'll never get the _Shikon_ if I have anything to do with it!" Those were the last words Kagome heard before she fell into unconsciousness while staring at a brilliant red skull, thinking to herself that must be the key.

_"A self less wish is the only way to make it disappear forever..." Kikyou's face was emotionless when she said it. Her hand softly touching his arm, as she cocked her head to the side to observe his reaction._

__

"And if it's not?" His golden irises met her dull brown ones.

__

"It'll disappear leaving tragedy in it's wake, twisting your wish of greed or desire into a nightmare come true for you." Her head lowered, looking at the jewel in her pale hands. Such a beautiful object, yet the only thing it brought was disaster, death, tragedy to anyone within a ten mile radius. Every day she was followed by at least ten guards from a distance, never allowed to truly be free, and from there her sadness stemmed. "A pure wish, is the only way to win."

__

The hanyou nodded his head...

__

Kagome drifted away from another memory, coming back to her own life, her eyes snapping open she once again saw the red skull. Her eyes quickly scanned the area, resting on the demon and sorceress fighting in the clearing, she caught them at the moment Inuyasha was attacking. He swiped at Yura, forcing her to drop her blade.

Kagome's eyes followed it as it clanked against the ground, sliding towards her. It was as if it was calling out to her, _Touch me..._

__

It was a strange feeling to be seduced by a sword, she reached out with her human hand to touch a demon blade. Gripping the hilt, she could see a dark aura rise up from the blade, entwining it's self around her arm up to her shoulder. Her sight became hazy, still trying to concentrate on the battle before her, but losing horribly in her own.

_Give in, Shikon Keeper..._

__

Something inside of her snapped at that instance, causing the aura to recoil back into the blade with a hissing noise, as if it was in pain. Though she didn't think about it too long as her eyes once again saw the red skull that she was sure held the key to Yura's defeat.

Letting herself take one last glance at the battle between the sorceress and Inuyasha, she raised the blade as she made her way towards the skull. Just when Yura was about deal Inuyasha a blow, she brought the blade down piercing the top of the skull. It cracked and then turned to ash. She could hear Yura screech from behind her, knowing that she had to be dying.

Kagome turned, just in time for Yura to vanish into thin air, a red comb was the only thing that remained, which she realized was hidden in the skull.

"Destroy it Kagome! She will return if you don't!" Her face held a look of confusion, though she guessed she really didn't have time to ask why. Instead of arguing, she quickly stepped on it, causing it to crack but she was not satisfied so she jumped up and down on it until she was sure it was in a thousand little pieces.

Silence surrounded them in that moment, and their eyes met but only for a few split seconds. Looking around the area to assure themselves it was really over they watched as all the remaining skulls cracked and turned to dust just as the red one had. Kagome removed the fire rat robe from her shoulders and walked to Inuyasha with her arm out stretched to return it, and she watched as the hole in his stomach shrank and disappeared.

"It held her soul, that's why it needed to be destroyed, otherwise she would have just regenerated." Inuyasha answered her unspoken question.

So much excitement in one day, during the battle all three suns had set and the large moon was the only planet left in the sky. Kagome ran her hand through her hand while she slowly made her way over to the base of a tree, sitting down she rested her forehead against the top of her knees and let out a loud sigh of exhaustion.

"Why is this happening?" She whispered it and was again surprised when Inuyasha heard her and approached speaking.

"As long as you wear the _Shikon No Tama_, evil will be after you seeking the power of the four souls." She could feel his body close to hers and lifting her head his face was only a few inches away from hers. No longer able to hold them in, she allowed the tears to escape and run down her face.

Inuyasha was startled when she threw her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder, he could feel her body rattle with the sobs. The only thing he could do was stroke her long black hair, trying to soothe the pain of the burden that had been placed upon her. "The jewel chose you for a reason, so don't give up hope quite yet."

They remained there for a couple more hours, huddled together as the young girl cried, letting out all the pain and desperation that had been haunting her thus far until she fell asleep against his shoulder.

"I'll protect you..." He whispered into her hair before gathering her in his arms and launching them into the trees, taking them far away from Yura's resting place. Apparently the movement woke her from her slumber, for her heart beat had accelerated as they leapt from tree branch to tree branch as he breathed in searching for a familiar scent.

In a voice so small, he almost couldn't hear, she asked the one question she had been dying to have answered since she met him, "Why do I keep dreaming of you, when I close my eyes you're there and when I wake you're there."

His heart skipped a beat or two, "I don't know Kagome, I don't know." He could tell she was slipping back into the great unknown, he pondered the same question to himself. He had protected two Keepers before Kikyou and none of them including Kikyou, had ever mentioned seeing him in their dreams prior to meeting them.

In fact he was curious as to why she had the _Shikon_ in the first place, anytime one of the Keepers had passed on or killed it had disappeared. It usually reappeared a few decades later, in the possession of a relative of the last Keeper, yet it seemed that this woman had no lineage to the prior Keeper besides the fact that she looked a hell of a lot like Kikyou. In fact if the way she responded to the environment it was like the _Shikon_ had gone to another world for this Keeper.

A place where demon's seem to not exist, nor anyone know of the true power of the jewel, so why bring her back here. To a place that was dangerous for it and her, though he couldn't say he wasn't ungrateful to have someone to protect once again.

He had lived one hundred years before he was trapped to that tree, by the man who had killed Kikyou. And every one of those days got lonlier and lonlier as they passed, until he had blocked it all out, as if it hadn't happend. Until he felt her presence at his feet, the jewel calling out to him. It was as if he had been ordered to rise and full fill his duty to the _Shikon_ and it's new Keeper.

_And this one is much younger than Kikyou, the jewel is ruining lives before they are even started now. Who had the audacity to forge this thing?_

__

Only his older brother, the Dog General, knew the story that their father had passed on to him shortly before he died, and not once had he thought to ask. It was a forged lifestyle, live in peace until the _Shikon_ returned to them with it's new Keeper. Women whose live's were mostly cut short, by those who wished to satisfy their desire for power, and not all of them were demon's. Inuyasha had even seen one Keeper, killed by her own husband, his greed had led him to court her in the first place. Too bad for him, if only he knew that by spilling her blood the _Shikon_ would seek refuge in abyss where no one could reach it, until it found it another life to ruin.

As he took a big whiff of a scent that he hadn't felt tickle his nose in over one hundred years, he felt Kagome's arms tighten around his neck and nuzzle her head into the back of his neck and his hair. His heart warmed and ached, needing to keep her safe at all costs, changing his directions he vowed to lay his life down for this one.

_And you will help me big brother..._


	3. Everyone Is After Something

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

**The Keeper**

Chapter Three: Everyone Is After Something

He had travelled for a few hours after Kagome had dozed off, but even a half demon gets tired after a while and when he came upon a clearing he quickly scanned the area with his nose and his ears to ensure their safety. Wrapping Kagome in the fire rat robe he set out to find some fire wood, though it didn't take long before he had an arm full of great burning sticks. He used two rocks to make sparks and start the fire, blowing lightly on it to encourage it's growth.

Moving Kagome's sleeping form closer to the fire to make sure she stayed warm, because for a mere human night's out here got pretty cold. Once he was sure she was at a fair distance from the flames, and still in her deep slumber, he rested his back against the base of a tree and fell into a light slumber of his own, keeping one of his ears at attention, in case any stupid _oni's_ tried to acquire the jewel.

Though he only dozed in a light sleep, he never noticed the young girl as she opened her eyes to watch him as he slept. _He's handsome._ To her he was a picture of perfection, an angel, at least while he slept. While he was awake, he was...confusing. One moment almost a gentleman, the next rude as could be.

His ear swivelled, flicking as if a fly had landed on it and she couldn't help but giggle, only to hold her breathe when more movement from his ear appeared. Once the appendage was still she let out her breathe, moving to a sitting position still clutching his fire rat around her body. Sitting still she eyed the sleeping hanyou for any indication that he might be awake, when she was sure that he still slept she stood to her feet and tip toed her way to his side.

_Quit being such a chicken shit and do it before he wakes!_

Sucking in air and holding it there she reached her hand out, it was shaking at it made way to it's target, Inuyasha's ear. Her finger tips brushed the appendage lightly, his fur was so soft, and in turn she pressed her index finger and thumb together with the tip between them and began to lightly stroke it.

Before she even set in a pattern though, Inuyasha's hand flew up, grasping her wrist and jerking it away from his ear.

"Just what do you think you are doing, wench?" He had yanked her down to her knees so that she sat at eye level with him. Suddenly she felt really guilty, she certainly wouldn't like it if he just grabbed her breast and for all she knew his ears maybe just as personal to him.

"I'm sorry, they're just so cute." Her chest had begun to heave as she panicked, hoping that it hadn't pissed him off bad enough to leave her in the middle of the woods to die. "Normally, where I come from when you see puppy ears, it is okay to touch them, they usually beg you to do so." Suddenly her hands seemed more interesting than he.

"I am far from being a puppy, and they're my ears, just remember I'm half human too. You don't stroke human ears do you?" Kagome shook her head like she was being reprimanded for painting on the wall. His eyes softened, as he cocked his head to the side, trying to get a glance at those icy blue eyes. "Keh, chin up, you were only curious."

They sat in silence for the next half hour, both gazing into the fading embers of the camp fire Inuyasha had built hours ago. Kagome's hands had become restless, and she occupied them with the heavy pink jewel that hung around her neck and into her breasts. Inuyasha eyed her silently, glancing at the jewel and her ministrations towards it. _So young..._

"Kagome..." He stared into the fire as he spoke.

"Hmm?" Her head only cocked slightly, her eyes never leaving the fire, as if her mind was worlds away. _If only he knew._

"How old are you?" His eyes never left her face, waiting for her reply.

She turned her head, meeting his eyes. "Seventeen." Hearing that small number, he turned his head away and almost felt guilty.

"So young..." He muttered, yet she still heard. The air stayed silent, until Kagome had a question of her own.

"How well did you know her?" She didn't specify, but he was sure he knew who she was talking about. "Kikyou, in my dreams, I see her and in all of them so far you have been with her."

"My family, and the other Inuyoukai that have served us for hundreds and hundreds of years have been protecting the Keepers since the _Shikon No Tama's_ existence began. Kikyou, as you have seen, was one of those Keepers." He could tell there was something else that seemed to be on her mind, and turning his eyes to watch her, he saw confusion in hers.

"Though the relationship in my dreams, it leads me to believe that you were more than just a protector to her, did you love her?" Everytime she looked at him, she felt a pull, a pull that she had never felt towards anyone in her life before. Maybe this Kikyou loved him, and through the jewel she could feel her emotions for her lost lover?

He sat in silence for a moment before speaking, "I didn't know her long enough, personally, to have truley loved her. But, I did feel an attraction to her, she seemed interesting. I just wanted to listen to her talk, a companion of sorts. She died shortly after we began getting to know each other on a personal level."

His face, with the evil smile after killing the Lady Kikyou, raced through her mind. She shrugged it away though, deciding not to bring that one up yet.

"You should really get some more rest, when the first sun begin's to rise we will head out." Kagome nodded her head and soon found herself wondering as she layed down, entwined in his robe, where were they going?

"Inuyasha?" She peaked her head out from under an edge of the red fire rat, he could only see one of her eyes.

"What now wench?" She was definitley one of the more talkative women he had met in his lifetime.

"Where are we going?"

He paused, "We're going to my brother, the Dog General, he must know that the _Shikon_ has returned. We protect the Keeper, together. He's at least two or three days away, _if_ he stays in place." Kagome nodded her head and blinked the one eye that he could see, and then she closed it, drifting off into the abyss within seconds.

Hours later, when the dew was fresh on the grass, and the temperature began to rise along with the first sun, though it still had a least another half an hour before it even creeped above the horizon. Inuyasha had drifted off sitting only inches away from Kagome, who seemed to have curled in towards his legs and bare feet. The fire had gone out hours before hand, leaving behind ashes upon burnt wood.

A few birds chirped here and there, as a small form lurked behind a nearby tree, watching the pair that slept peacefully in the clearing. He stroked his small paw across his bushy bangs trying to push them out of his face, it was useless though and he gave up returning to his task at hand. Tip toeing himself into the clearing he neared the bundle beneath the red robe, that is where his desire was hidden.

His tail bristled as a small breeze made it's way through his fur, kneeling he extended his paw to move the fire rat fabric, revealing the woman who wore his prize. As he reached out for it, barely grazing it, he was ripped from the ground by his chestnut top knot. Letting out a screech he watched as blue eyes snapped open, staring at him in confusion.

"And just who do you think you are, marching up in here intending to take what doesn't belong to you." Inuyasha spat out at the little tike, he was quite obviously just a child, a kitsune, but still only a child. The little fox had been struggling, trying to escape the older half demon's grasp.

Stilling, he spoke, "I need that jewel, it's the only way!"

Kagome had sat up by now, watching the exchange between Inuyasha and the kitsune child that had appeared out of nowhere. She responded before Inuyasha could go off again, "What need do you, just a kit, need for the _Shikon No Tama_?"

"That is none of your business!" He had crossed his arms across his chest closing his eyes, as if it was the end of discussion. Though Inuyasha had other plans, he bopped him on the head hard enough that his little body slammed into the ground as he let go of his hair at the same time.

"Show the lady some respect! Answer her question you little rodent." He placed his bare foot firmly on the kitsune's back, holding him down, but not crushing him either. Kagome was scowling at Inuyasha's way of interrogating the child, she moved closer to the kitsune on the ground.

Reaching her hand out, caressing his face with the back of her hand, her eyes softening at the sad look on his face. "What's your name little fella? What has you so down, you're a child, you should be happy." Her smile made him feel welcomed, giving him good enough reason to trust the human.

"Shippo. And I need the _Shikon_ as to avenge my parent's death." Shippo's plight tugged at her heart strings, and she felt that she could relate to his situation.

"Inuyasha, let him go." As soon as he removed his foot from the child's back, even though he wasn't quite happy about it, she scooped the kitsune into her arms holding him close. "You poor thing, I know what you're going through, I recently lost my father too." Inuyasha then recalled what she said about the jewel being a farewell gift, but decided to leave it alone for now. "How did they die, Shippo?"

The fox raised his head from her chest, wiping away tears from his cheek. "The Thunder Brother's, they attacked in the night!" Kagome held him close once again, allowing him to cry into her shoulder, while she lucked up at Inuyasha with sympathetic eyes.

"Keh! What do you expect me to do?" He had crossed his arms over his chest while tilting his head up and to the side with his eyes closed. She scowled at him, but immediatley returned her gaze to the child with softened eyes.

"What direction would we have to go to find these 'Thunder Brothers', Shippo?" She had begun to stroke his head, playing with the ends of his hair.

"The northwest, we lived on the border of the Western Lands, in a cave not to far from a small village. There are no more inhabitants there though, the 'Thunder Brothers' took care of that." He lifted his head to speak to Kagome, comforted by her ministrations to his back and hair.

"Well, that is the direction we've been headed right, Inuyasha. It's on the way, we could help out a poor soul couldn't we?" Inuyasha's jaw dropped, he stared at the girl completley flabbergast.

"But, Kagome, he tried to steal the jewel from off of your neck! And now here you are comforting him and wanting to help him?" This girl was definitley nothing like anyone he had ever met before.

"He's only a child, and it's on the way, it couldn't hurt could it?"

"Keh!" Kagome took that as a yes and smiled squeezing the little kitsune in delight.

"It's going to be okay Shippo, Inuyasha is going to help you avenge your parents!" The little fox demon lifted his head and smiled, quickly pulling away from Kagome and launching himself at Inuyasha. Though he was instantly shot down with a whack on the head, sending him into a pile of fur on the ground.

Standing up, Shippo rubbed his head with his paw, wincing. "What was that for?!"

"I'm gonna help ya, that doesn't mean I have to like you!" He had again crossed his arms over his chest while looking the other way, but was soon rubbing the back of his head to once Kagome had stood and smacked it. "What the hell was that for, wench?"

"Be nice to Shippo, he's only a kit and trying to show his gratitude." The conversation then ended and Inuyasha took his fire rat robe away from Kagome, placing it back on his own body. Crouching the waited for her to mount his back so that they could head out, as the first sun had risen and the second was making it's way over the horizon also.

Once Kagome was secure, Shippo jumped up on Kagome's back then over onto Inuyasha's head, using clumps of his hair as his reigns. Inuyasha's hackles rose up, ready to growl and start dismembering the little kitsune, but Kagome's tightened grip on his neck warned him not too, and instead mumbled, "Is everyone situated?" They all responded that they were and Inuyasha launched them high into the tree tops.

Inuyasha could tell that they were getting close because the little runt had started to pull harder on his hair, and he could smell the fear beginning to emit from his being. "I take it we're close." It was more of a statement than a question, for they landed and the two passengers vacated his back, causing him to stretch from the strain.

All around them were vacant huts, not a being in sight, sniffing the air Inuyasha could smell the blanket of death that clung to the village. "The spirit demons, Hiten and Manten, they came and slaughtered all the men and took the women to eat." Shippo whispered as he took in the sight of the village he and his family had watched over from their cave on the hill top.

The three of them proceeded further into the village, looking for any sign of where the brother's could be hiding. Inuyasha had walked further ahead of Kagome and Shippo, the two investigating the area's between the huts. As they came out from behind one of the huts, they couldn't see Inuyasha anywhere in sight, but were soon distracted when a large burly..._thing_...launched himself out of one of the empty huts. His body stood at least a good foot or so above Kagome, and an even larger disfigured head sat on his shoulders with almost no neck to support it.

It smirked while running it fat stubby fingers through his none existent hair, only a few strands here and there. "Well, well, well...what do we have here. If it isn't the little kitsune who's family failed in their duties, and who did you bring along with you." His eyes raked over Kagome's form, taking in her full breasts that were well defined in her tight white top, soon they dropped to take in her long legs that were on show.

Shippo lost his cool when he noticed that atop his shoulders rested a fox fur, that he quickly recognized as his father. "Manten, you monster!" He yelled and launched himself at the balding spirt demon, slashing out at his face and head. Shippo was whacked to the side, but was succesful in removing three out of the four strands of hair that had been attached to his large head.

Manten looked as if he was going to cry when he realized that the only hair that he had had been removed, leaving only one hair. Kagome, the whole time stood in horror, wondering where Inuyasha could be when they needed him. Her thoughts were cut short, when Manten reached into his mouth and pulled out two bolts throwing them in the direction of her and Shippo. She screamed and tried to run away, but she was too late.

As it made impact on the two, Shippo was unharmed, but Kagome was far from okay since Inuyasha had taken his fire rat back. "Kagome, are you okay?" Shippo brushed her bangs away from her face, pulling her head into his lap, when she didn't respond he began to sob.

"She's very pretty, I appreciate you bringing me a morning snack, and for the consideration you showed I'll spare your life...for now." He approached, and Shippo tried to fight back with his fox fire but Manten only laughed in his face, and kicked him to the side. Leaning down he scooped Kagome into his arms and heaved the upper half of her body over his shoulder and took off in the form of a dark cloud.

Standing Shippo panicked and called out after her, "I'll save you Kagome, don't you worry, nobody will be eating you!" He looked around the area, and thought to himself _Now to find Inuyasha, he'll know what to do._

Somewhere further in the village, Inuyasha was on is hands and knees trying to figure out where these damn things were hiding, so he could kill them and get this over with. He and Kagome really needed to get back on the rode again so they could reunite with his elder brother. When he heard a loud screech in the distance he stood and cocked his head, allowing his ear to capture the next yell.

_Was that Kagome?_ He really knew something was up when he heard Shippo screaming out Kagome's name, _should have kept them closer to me, damn it._ He took off in a run, with his arms trailing behind him, smelling the air for Kagome and Shippo. When he found where their scents were, he only found Shippo. Inuyasha closed the space between them, lifting Shippo by the front of his shirt to make him eye level.

"Where is she?" The kitsune's eyes were blood shot and puffy from the tears he had been shedding.

Choking on sobs he tried to respond, "Manten, he took her, called her his morning snack. I'm sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to put her in danger. Please don't hurt me for losing your woman." The hanyou arched his brow at his insinuation and promptly put the fox on the ground without pummeling him. Turning away from him, he sniffed the air, trying to discern what direction they went, not thinking about forming a plan. His plan was to storm in there, slice the demon in two and leave with Kagome.

About a mile away from where they were stood a small cabin basking in the rays of all three sun's as it was well into the late morning, and inside lie Kagome struggling into consciousness. As her blue eyes slid open a crack, she only saw the back of that ugly fat head that belonged to Manten. Wincing she lifted her arm to touch her link to her father, when she found that it was not there, and her eyes fluttered as they scanned the room, her heart beating rapidly making it hard for her to catch her breath.

She could hear the monster in front of her chuckling as he turned at the noise of her choking from the lack of air. _A panic attack...now!?_ "You my dear, have brought me two things with your presence, a meal and hopefully a head of hair, after I clear it with my brother of course!"

Kagome was able to take a deep breath and calm herself, knowing that he hadn't used it yet, maybe there was still time for Inuyasha to show up and save the day again. Slowly she tried to lift herself from the floor and paused when her body disagreed, still in pain from the shock of the lightning bolt that Manten had thrown at her.

"You're going to wish that you had used the _Shikon No Tama_ for better uses than hair once Inuyasha shows up!" She screamed it as she plopped back down on the wooden floor, closing her eyes from the pain.

A disbelieving snort erupted from his form as he tried not to laugh at the young girls proclamation, "That little kitsue? Show me who's boss?"

She smiled knowing that Manten hadn't the pleasure of meeting her new hanyou friend, as he had been in a much bigger hurry to leave. "No, that was Shippo, a kit who's parents you took. Inuyasha, he's older and more experienced, could probably woop your ass with his hands tied behind his back." _Hope when he does show up he lives up to the standards I'm setting for him._

They were interrupted before anything else could be exchanged between the two, when someone, who mind you was the complete opposite of Manten, his head was not disfigured and full of hair. He stood a few inches shorter and way thinner than the other.

"Brother!" Manten called out, pulling himself to his feet pretty quick for a man of his size. His brother turned to him and gave him a light hearted smile before his eyes turned to the woman that now occupied their little cabin.

"Hey, Manten, who's that? Did you find yourself a toy or is that lunch?" Manten giggled, feeling very proud of himself for what he was about to reveal to his older brother.

"No Hiten, you remember those fox demon's that we slaughtered?" He watched as his brother nodded his head, urging him to go on. "Well the little kitsune, he went and retrieved this lady, luring her back to that village. And it just so happens that she," He pointed at Kagome while grabbing the jewel by the chain bringing it into view for his brother to see, "is the Keeper of the _Shikon No Tama_."

Hiten looked like he could have keeled over dead right there, he put his hands to the sides of his head while he came forward eyeing the _Shikon_. "Holy shit, Manten, you hit the jackpot." He reached to take the orb from his younger brother, but it was pulled away out of his reach. All the while Kagome watched in horror, wondering how she managed, her second day as the Keeper, to lose it already. "What are you doing?" Hiten stepped back as he looked at his brother in bewilderment.

"I was thinking brother, we could wish for me to have a full head of hair, then we could lure the ladies in together!" Manten smiled, as if he had come up with the single most brilliant idea ever.

Hiten laughed at his brother's request, cackling loudly so that two occupants that stood not far outside of the cabin could hear it. Inuyasha then turned his head to look Shippo in the eye, who had been sitting on his shoulder. "Ready runt?" Shippo nodded his head, and the two stormed forward. Reaching the door they listened to the argument inside, Inuyasha nodded his head at Shippo, who jumped down to the ground. Kicking the door in, Inuyasha stared at the two brothers, who were arguing over..._The Shikon..._

At the unexpected intrusion Manten **dropped** the jewel to the ground with a loud thud, as Shippo launched forward taking a bite out of his neck, while Inuyasha swung a blow to the side of Hiten's head. Kagome eyed the jewel as she rolled over on to her stomach and began to crawl slowly and painfully to it. Once she finally reached it her hand darted out and closed around the pink orb, as she heard Shippo yelp and be thrown into the wall, a large booted foot came down crushing her hand.

She yelled out in pain but never let go of the _Shikon_.

"Hold on Kagome, I'll save you." The little kitsune called out from the pile in the corner of the cabin, and when he stood he pulled out a small top and tossed it so it would land on Manten's head. Spinning it grew larger and larger pinning Manten to the floor under it's weight. "Kagome run!"

Her eyes flittered to Inuyasha and Hiten's forms to make sure that he was distracted, and she made haste pulling her pained body from the floor, and without much thought to the tingling sensation running through her legs she made a break for it. Darting past Hiten, missing collision with his body by a mere inch or so, she was out the busted in door. She didn't know where she was going, she only knew it was as far away from there as she could get.

Which wasn't very far, maybe it was from all the shock or from the newly inflicted injury, she collapsed when her mind slid into unconsciousness again. Her body fell into a heap, her broken hand still clumsily held the jewel cradled to her chest.

Inuyasha saw her escape, but so did Hiten who sent a small lightning attack at him giving him time to run after the escaped hostage. Once he recovered he ran after him, sparing a small glance back at Shippo and Manten, the top on his head getting smaller for it was only fox magic. Shippo saw Inuyasha taking his battle out of the cabin and ran after him hoping to get some distance between him and Manten before the top completely wore off.

"Hey, shit head!" Inuyasha called out, hoping to distract Hiten while Shippo shot past him to Kagome's unmoving form. When Hiten stopped and turned towards the hanyou he launched at him with his arm extended and claws bared, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Though when he made contact the body slumped to the ground lifeless with half his body torn open from the attack, it was not his intended target.

"Manten!" Hiten called out, crying for his brother who sacrificed himself for him, even though he wouldn't allow his wish. Now that was true brotherly love.

"Pathetic." Inuyasha spat out in disgust as he wiped the blood from his claws onto his outer fire rat robes. With the distraction on his side, he swept the field for Shippo and Kagome. When he found them he perked his ear, listening for any conversation coming from them.

"Kagome?" Shippo whispered into her hair as he smelled her, looking for signs of life, her heart beat was still strong so he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He sat as he watched the dark haired woman fight for consciousness once again. Her eyes opened and he stared into those mesmerizing blue eyes once again. Smiling he hugged her head. "Oh I'm so glad you're okay!" He helped her move to a sitting position, and when she had, she held her shattered hand close as she let the jewel fall into her lap.

"He broke the bones in my hand when he stomped on my hand," She looked at Shippo as she released her broken hand and grabbed the jewel, bringing it into view, "and he cracked it when he dropped it." Looking closer he noticed a hairline crack that extended across a good portion of the _Shikon No Tama_.

A bright light and a holler pulled them away from their conversation, returning their eyes to the battlefield as Kagome returned the jewel to it's place around her neck. Though they were fightning after each block and evasion Hiten made him come closer to where they sat. Lightning struck, leaving craters in the ground, and Inuyasha slashed at Hiten, tearing at his clothing and knicking his skin here and there. Though it seemed no one was progressing and making their way to the top.

Before anyone knew what was happening Hiten had managed to get close to the girl and the kitsune, grabbing the young woman by her hair pulling her back to his chest. Licking the side of her face, his eyes wandered down to where the jewel rested against her breast. "You are a beautiful woman, you'd make a great prize along with the _Shikon No Tama._"

Kagome struggled against his grip as they rose into the sky on a storm cloud as Shippo hollered from the ground while running towards Inuyasha. She could hear him yelling, "Damn it! Hiten, your battle is with me!"

"No I think my original plan was to take the jewel and go." Her breath became more rapid and shallow as they got higher and higher. As Hiten laughed at his victory, a bright pink light began to extend from the jewel, causing it to crack even more. Hiten screamed in pain as he quickly vanished and his grip on Kagome disappeared.

Though immediately she came spiraling to the ground as she screamed, finding her death imminent. Closing her eyes and telling herself she would be with her father once again, Inuyasha jumped high into the air, catching Kagome while gracefully falling back to the ground. As they landed Kagome opened an eye scanning her surroundings, when she realized she was alive she threw her arms up and wrapped them around his neck.

"I'm alive and my hand's healed." She whispered into his hair, and his ear twitched while his heart softened. _I won't let you die, not this time or any other time._ "Manten broke my hand when he stomped on it, and now it's healed, the jewel must have done that."

"I'll protect you Kagome, it's my duty and what I live for." He whispered back into her ear, and though he was just telling her that his family had an oath to protect the Keepers of the _Shikon No Tama_, it stilled made her heart jump, and butterflys to swim around her stomach. Though she was saved from embarrasment when she remembered the jewel's new condition. Letting go of Inuyasha's neck, he put her down and she quickly examined the necklace.

"Okay, it's still intact." She whispered while looking at the _Shikon_, it had cracked more so than it was earlier but still in one piece. Inuyasha reached forward to see for himself what was wrong, and gasped when it broke completely in two. "Oh no." Kagome called out while taking the other piece from his hand.

"Is that supposed to happen? I mean I've never seen it break before." Inuyasha was confused and scared at the same time, he knew that Sesshomaru was not going to be happy when he found out.

"How would I know, I've only been the Keeper for two days, and I'm so confused. I've never even heard of this _Shikon No Tama_ before yesterday!" She was panicking and Shippo could only stand there confused as to what was going on, he knew that it was broke now, but what would that matter?

"But Kagome, this thing seems to have brought you nothing but trouble, so how could this be a bad thing?" He was taken aback when she snapped at him, but soon understood why.

Crying now Kagome was holding the piece that had broke off from the necklace in his face, "This was all that I had left of my father and it's broke. I could give a shit about it's stupid power!" And suddenly he felt for, feeling sorrowful that she was going to have to go through all of this because of that gift. Well whatever would be left to do now that it was broke.

Kagome spun on her heel to face Inuyasha, shoving the other half of the jewel into his hands. "Here you keep a hold of this, now we're really in this together." He took it and placed it on the inside of his robe, close to his heart.

"Together." He smiled at her and she smiled back, it was time they put what had just happend behind them, so they could move on and reach Sesshomaru. He wouldn't be able to defend her on his own for very much longer so the faster the better. Kneeling down so she could hop on his back, Kagome hesitated and he had to roll his eyes, wondering _what now?_

"What about Shippo." She pressed her hand to her cheek while looking at the kitsune who was staring at Inuyasha with big puppy eyes.

Rolling his eyes he responded, "He can come too..." Inuyasha knew he was going to regret this, but he didn't have time for this, and straightened while sliding his hands around Kagome's still bare legs. Nodding at Shippo he took off running, and Shippo trailing behind him as a pink blob he transformed into, using his nose as his compass.


	4. Connecting the Dots

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

**The Keeper**

**Chapter Four: Connecting the Dots**

It had been a day and a half since they had their run in with the Thunder Brothers, and had managed to go without any other incidents. Kagome had even managed to convince Inuyasha that they should stay the night in the next village that they came upon, though she didn't know he had his own reasons for wanting to retreat into a village. Shippo had seemed to cheer up since they moved on, mostly staying close to Kagome when Inuyasha would allow her to walk. Most of the time though they travelled with Kagome on Inuyasha's back and Shippo trailing behind or hitching a ride too.

Though, besides allowing the overnight stay in the next village, Inuyasha had become quite grumpy, constantly rushing the other two. Currently Kagome was walking with Shippo on her shoulder trailing closely behind Inuyasha, thinking while Shippo rambled into her ear.

_Ever since we woke up this morning he's been grumpy, I wonder what's bothering him..._

Inuyasha vaugley listened to the shuffling of the two behind him, cursing himself that they hadn't reached Sesshomaru yet, he had to be really close, he could smell him as if he stood in front of him. Also, there was no way he hadn't smelled him, or sensed the jewel, so even if they did stop at the village tonight he should come to them. _I hope..._

"I'm tired, can we take a break?" Shippo whined, and Inuyasha stopped and turned to Kagome and the kitsune.

"Why are you tired, runt? All you do is sit on Kagome's shoulder or hitch a ride on my back with Kagome." He suddenly had the urge to reach out and smack him up side the head, but he didn't when he looked at Kagome.

She looked like she too was tired, maybe they should take a small break, there haven't been any demon attacks within the last day. _Luckily._ "Are you tired, wench?" Her eyes widened when he spoke to her, and she smiled.

"Just a little bit, my legs are a little like jello right now." Inuyasha nodded his head and his nostrils flared at the smell of a nearby hot spring._ Bingo. _Looking at the young woman he noticed that she could definitely use the spring, her legs were filthy, her hair dissheveled and dirt marred her face.

"There is a spring nearby, I'll take you there and you can bathe, you could use it." Her heart pinged, though she knew he wasn't trying to be mean spirited, she knew he was right. She just felt disgusting and it was almost a relief to feel that was her biggest problem right now, especially with all the colossal mysteries that were impacting her life right now.

"Don't talk to Kagome like that, she smells just fine!" Shippo had lunged towards Inuyasha's face but was cut short when he heard Kagome call out to him.

"I doubt he was trying to be mean, Shippo." Kagome wrapped her arms around her body when she suddenly became self conscious of her appearance, turning her head towards Inuyasha as Shippo returned to her side. "Inuyasha, I think if you can smell the spring then surely Shippo can too, so maybe you could wait here in a tree or something." Pointing around at the trees she couldn't have him coming along when she was going to be stripping down to her birthday suit, no Shippo would do he was merely a child what interest would he have in her body.

Inuyasha was shocked, he couldn't let her go with only the kit to watch over her. "Kagome, you know I can't rightfully let you go alone with only Shippo to watch over you..." And suddenly it felt like he could, watching her eyes divert to the ground and away from his gaze he understood what she was getting at, and he understood. She needed her privacy, she was young but not quite a child. "Fine, I'll stay behind but I'll be close so if you need me, just call out for me."

Kagome nodded her head, appreciating his concern and obvious understanding, she tapped Shippo on the shoulder and he dropped to the forest floor leading her in the direction of her bath. _I hope it's warm water, but it seems like they live in a time before hot water...please give me just this though._

He watched as she staggered after the kitsune towards fresh water to clean up, hopefully she would have a change of clothing soon too. That would have to wait until after they found his brother, the coins they had at the moment had to be used for food though, he knew he could survive of the forest food but she was a young woman. Inuyasha doubted she would like to eat a roasted rabbit that he ripped the throat out of.

When the two of them disappeared, he followed, there was no way he was leaving her alone.

When Kagome saw the clearing, she could hear water running from a stream a little further down the way, undoubtedly preceeded by a waterfall. Though she felt even dirtier when she saw the sparkling water of the spring that she had seen only in school books. She could hardly contain herself as she removed her shirt from her body, throwing it to the side while then working on her jean shorts. Shippo only watched as the young woman eagerly ran to the water butt naked, leaving her clothing for him to tend to. The only item she didn't remove was her half of the jewel.

Diving into the water, feet first of course, she yelled out as she realized he wish had been granted, the water was warm. Coming up from the water she pushed her hair backwards and wiped her face of excess water, smiling at Shippo who was currently dipping her clothes into the water trying to rinse all the traces of dirt. "You act as if you haven't bathed in years!" The kit giggled at her reaction, she seemed ashamed.

"No, just a little longer than I had hoped, I guess having this familiarity helps keep my mind off of home." Squeezing her eyelids shut she dunked her head under the water once again to scrub her scalp as clean as possible without the help of shampoo and conditioner. Rising from the water she let a lonely sigh escape her lips, her heart felt heavy knowing her family was probably worried sick about her.

"What do you mean?" Shippo asked when he realized she wasn't going to submerge herself under the water once again. She paused in her action of scrubbing her body with her palm, trying to remove the grime the best she could.

Shippo hung her clothing from a nearby tree branch, allowing them to air dry as their owner bathed. He then sat himself at the edge of the waters watching Kagome as she swam towards him, resting her head on her hands on the edge next to him. "The last four days have been my first, here in this strange world. Where I come from, there is only one sun in the sky. Many difference's but that isn't what really matters, what matters is my family isn't here and I don't know how to return to them."

Smiling up at Shippo she pulled away from the ledge and ducked under the water once again, trying her best to hide her tears. But he could smell the salt that clung to her tears, along with a certain hanyou who hid in a nearby tree watching her, with all good intentions of course.

"You'll find your way home when it's the right time, Kagome. Fate has a funny way of bringing us to our purpose, maybe this is your purpose, to come here and help us. I would have never avenged my parents if it weren't for you and Inuyasha." Those were the first words she heard when she threw herself high up out of the water, stretching. _And Inuyasha would probably still be trapped to that tree..._

"Thanks Shippo." Kagome swam to the ledge and prepared to pull herself from the water when Inuyasha suddenly appeared from nowhere, holding his fire rat out to her. He startled her, and she fell backwards into the water. "What are you doing?!" It was the first thing that came to her mind, and she voiced it.

"You're clothes aren't dry yet, you need something to wear..." His head was turned in the opposite direction while his free hand covered his eyes so that he wouldn't see anything. Seeing his effort to maintain her privacy she shyly smiled and proceeded to remove herself from the water, taking the robe from his hands.

Once she had slid into the robe and wrapped it around her body, tying the obi firmly around her waist, clearing her throat she spoke, "Thank you very much Inuyasha, I appreciate it."

"Keh, whatever..." He trailed off when he looked her over, ignoring Shippo as he situated himself on his shoulder. There was no way he was able to ignore her beauty now that she was cleaned of all the dirt and grime that had built up over the few days she had been around. Her long black hair, wet and sprawled over his red robe and those eyes of hers...

_Snap out of it...you can't make the same mistake twice._

Looking at the sky he noticed the first sun was heading towards the horizon, that left them with, at the most, two hours before it was dark and no moon. Suddenly it wasn't difficult to pull himself from the dark haired light eyed beauty bestowed upon him. "Come Kagome, we must leave now if we expect to make it to the next village before sunsfall."

Crouching Inuyasha motioned for Kagome to join Shippo on his back so they could continue their travels. "What about my clothes?"

Shippo was who spoke, not Inuyasha. "I'm sure Yash will find you some new ones, proper I suppose. Until then I'm sure that will do." He nodded his head towards the apparel Inuyasha had once again placed upon her. Shrugging she figured she really didn't have a choice at this point and climbed upon his back, making sure the robe didn't open and show anything that need not be seen.

Once the three were situated, Inuyasha launched them into the tree and they were off. They travelled for thirty minutes before they even saw a village come into view, the final sun coming close to the horizon. _Just in time._ Landing with both feet on the ground on the outskirts of the town, larger than Engeve, Inuyasha could feel himself losing strength.

"Where are we now?" Kagome asked as her sandal clad feet hit the ground, Shippo landing next to her.

"Verdugo." Both Inuyasha and Shippo responded in unison. A little strange, but she couldn't careless right now, all she could think of was sleeping on something other than the dirt floor of a forest. She began approaching the town without wating for either of the two boys who accompanied her.

She didn't make it very far before Inuyasha stopped her, though Shippo rushed off ahead of her. Kagome yelped a little at the force he applied to her arm as he restrained her from moving any further. "You can not run off!" He harshly spat in her face, and she frowned.

Though Kagome was unable to reply before a third party spoke before they even realized it had arrived.

"Is there a problem here Miss?" Both of their heads swivelled to meet to face of the voice that had intruded their conversation. Kagome took in the man's appearance, he wore a long purple and black robe that drug along the ground, his sandal feet slightly sticking out from under the fabric. His left arm was encircled in cloth and beads, while in his right hand he steadied the pole of his staff, marking him as a holy man. He had mischevious violet eyes and ruffled black hair that was pulled together at the nape of his neck.

"NO." Inuyasha gruffly responded to the strangers question before Kagome could speak. But the man's eyes never left Kagome's sky blue ones.

"I believe I was speaking to the lady." She was shocked to say the least, she didn't expect anyone to take notice of their prescence, let alone approach and speak to them. Inuyasha released the hold he had on her arm turning his back on the two trying not to lose his control.

Smiling she decided she should speak and hopefully he would leave them in peace, the less mess the better for all of them. "Oh yes, everythings fine kind sir. We were just having a small disagreement, but I'm sure we'll settle it soon enough." Her eyes left the newcomers and drifted to her hanyou companion who was trying to ignore both her and the man. _So immature for being centuries old._

Then a thought occured to her, she really didn't want to spend another thirty minutes or so searching for an inn in this vast village. "But sir, there is one thing I would like to ask of you."

He bowed his head indicating her to continue, "Anything, fair maiden." She blushed and she swore she heard a growl of displeasure come from Inuyasha's direction but continued anyway.

"We came to this village looking for a place to rest for the night, could you possibly give us directions?" She subconsciously pulled the robe tighter around her body when the wind picked up making the edges of the material flutter up to show off her bare leg in the final sun's waning light.

Before he could respond, she heard a grunt come from Inuyasha, and she realized the pick up of the wind was from Shippo returning. "What was that for you little runt!" Inuyasha released his rising anger at the kit, knowing it wasn't the boy's fault that he couldn't smell him coming. The light was fading faster from the sky and he could feel the changes happening more rapidly.

Panting the child looked from him to Kagome, and then to the stranger, cocking his head confused as to the intentions of this strange looking man. "I was coming to tell you I found an inn." Kagome's eyes widened as she could hardly contain her excitement, she was really looking forward to sleeping on something soft tonight.

"Well then, if my service is no longer a need here, I will be on my way." The kind holy man bowed to the three strange individuals before him as a farewell and turned to take his leave back into the town. But he stopped in his tracks when the young lady called out to him, his eyes drifting to the chain around her neck, taking notice for the first time the jewel that rested against her chest.

_Only half? I was always told it was whole..._

"What's your name, I'm Kagome. Just in case we might need your help again." Pointing to her male companions she spoke, "That's Inuyasha and the small one is Shippo." He smiled at her delayed introduction.

"My name is Miroku, and I shall be in town for a few days, so if you need anything just ask around I'm sure someone will be able to tell you of my whereabouts." Again he tilted his head in farewell and this time disappeared into the town. Though his thoughts never strayed from the half of a jewel he had only heard stories about that hung from her neck.

Turning to face her companions, Kagome was startled at the sight before her. The last light of the final sun had disappeared once it had slid behind the horizon and no longer was Inuyasha in front of her. Instead a human man with facial features similiar to Inuyasha's stood before her, with long black hair and his same outfit.

"What the hell happend to you Inuyasha?!" Shippo called out cowering away from him, expecting to be slapped, but the blow never struck.

_Inuyasha? Oh my, he's...human..._

"What happend? You're human...and your ears." Her lip quivered, his adorable puppy ears were now gone and as she approached reaching out she noticed he had human ears now too. "Is it permanent?"

He couldn't help but sigh in frustration he had hoped they could have been in the inn before this happend but of course, nothing could go his way. Not today at least. "No, it's not permanent, I'd rather not talk about it right now though. Can we go to the inn and get settled?"

Kagome didn't speak she only nodded her head as she met Shippo's gaze, the three of them beginning their trek through the village to the inn that Shippo had found for them. For the first time though, they weren't stared at as they travelled through the village. With Kagome wearing something similar to the women in town and Shippo residing in her arms looking like a stuffed animal, and Inuyasha being human they blended in quite well as they followed the lantern lit path to the opening of the inn.

She hardly paid any attention to the innkeeper as Inuyasha checked them in and they were all led to a room that held three futon's. The space was small, but a sliding door was placed on the other side of the room, most likely leading out to a small patio to admire the garden.

Once the door shut behind the three of them, Shippo threw himself into the nearest futon and started gushing. "It's so soft Kagome, now I know why you prefer it to the floor of the forest!" She smiled but was distracted as she watched Inuyasha pull the sliding door open and step out onto the dimly lighted patio, closing it behind him.

"Stay here, Shippo." Her eyes never left the door as she spoke, moving forward and placing her hands on the warm bamboo, pushing it to the side so she could join her protector in the night air. "It's not permanent right?" She really wanted him to tell her it wasn't, how would he protect her if it was.

"No, when the first sun rises in the morning I'll return to normal." He was quiet after that and never turned to look at the young girl in his prescence. Instead he just looked forward into the moonless sky as he felt her join him at the ledge of the patio. Her eyes bore into him, and he could feel it, she wanted an explanation he knew. "Every hanyou, half human half demon, has a time where they become completely human. Mine is when there is no moon, due to the lunar cycle when I was born."

Silence.

To her that made sense, well why he suddenly decided it was okay for them to reside in a village for the night. "So that's why you were okay with coming to a village for tonight?"

He shook his head in a yes manner. "I felt it would be safer for you in a village while I was in human form. I had hoped we would meet up with Sesshomaru, before this happend that way there would be someone to protect you while I couldn't. But, this will have to due for now."

Kagome could feel the seriousness of the situation and it was weighing her down, she would rather not think about her problems at the moment, but she did wonder. "Do you think your brother, Sesshomaru, will know how to get me back home?"

Inuyasha's head turned, and his eyes met with hers, realizing for the first time really how well she was coping with the changes in her life. He shrugged though, he didn't know if Sesshomaru would know how to send her back home. "I don't know, I guess that's something we'll have to ask him when we come across him." With the jewel being involved he wasn't even sure if she would be able to return home to her family. And for once, with that very thought his heart ached for this young woman.

"I hope, because I already know I can't go back the way I came." Her head hung low, her sorrow and obvious longing to be with her family radiating from her body. She had to change the subject before she broke down crying in front of this man she barely knew. "Did Kikyou, know of the self less wish?" Her last dream came back to her and she knew they had talked about it, but did she tell him what it was?

He froze, why did she always bring her up. That was apart of his past that he had tried everyday for over a hundred years to forget, but it seemed it would be impossible at this rate. "She thought she did, but after a while I highly doubt it was self less..."

Kagome just watched him until it was obvious he wasn't going to freely divulge the wish. "And? What did she think it was?"

He sighed, it always made his heart ache thinking about it. What she wanted him to wish for was obvious she disapproved of his heritage. "She wanted me to wish to be human for her..."

_Why?_ Kagome didn't get to ask aloud before the ground began to shake startling her, and without thinking she threw herself into Inuyasha's arms that in turn wrapped themselves around her holding her close. Together they wobbled backwards a bit as the ground began to shake harder and crack causing the garden to be destroyed and disarrayed.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha called out, cursing his luck that they would be attacked when he was vulnerable and unable to protect Kagome. A large centipede type demon rose from the ground, her body was like the insect but a human face resided at the top of the body, smiling mischeviously.

Darting forward it spoke, "The jewel, and nobody to protect it, perfect timing for little old me." Kagome's heart jumped into her throat as she dug her face into Inuyasha's shoulder, for sure that these would be her last moments alive.

"Go inside you two, now before you get hurt!" Inuyasha and Kagome's heads both snapped up and behind the body of the centipede who also looked at the newly arrived voice. Shockingly to the both of them, it was the holy man, Miroku, who they met earlier who had come to their 'rescue'. He began to unravel his beaded left arm, bewildering the two who stood on the patio. The centipede only laughing at him.

"Oh, are you going lash me to death with those beads?" Maliciously she laughed in the holy man's face, not fearing what should be feared. As the beads fell from his hand though her eyes bulged out of their sockets as she was being not too gently pulled towards the revealed hole in his hand.

As the wind picked up, Inuyasha and Kagome decided to heed the man's advice and retreat back into the room. Slamming the door shut behind them, Inuyasha threw Kagome down onto one of the futons and flattened his body against hers.

"What are you doing!" Shippo called out to them, to him they were acting foolish and just plain weird.

"Get down Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled out as the door that they had come from was ripped from it's resting place revealing the destroyed garden. Shippo wasn't able to retreat as he was being pulled through the air towards the black void in the strange man's hand. The centipede screamed as it was being sucked into the abyss, and once it's head disappeared Miroku sealed his hand before the fox kit could be lost.

His body thumped to the ground, and standing up he realized he stood in a large crater where the inn's garden used to be. Looking around the only person he could see was Miroku, the man they had met earlier, and he was confused.

"What the hell was that!"

And apparently he wasn't the only one, looking up Shippo saw Kagome and Inuyasha standing at the edge of the crater staring at the two inhabitants of the new landscape.

Miroku sighed, scratching the back of his head not really looking forward to the explanation he was going to have to give for his ability. Climbing out of the crater, he knew he owed it to them though, considering they had something he was interested in. Dusting his robes off as he securely placed both feet on the ground above the crater, "Maybe we should retreat to my room, and we can discuss everything over tea?"

"So you're telling me, a demon, cursed your family with that air sucking hole in your left hand?" Inuyasha crossed his arms, uncomfortable that this man knew about his vulnerable night, but dealt with it because he had saved his Kagome. _His? Well she was his to protect so it only made sense, right?_

Miroku shook his head, "His name was Naraku, a shapeshifter. Tricked my grandfather in a cruel and unusual way."

"Well Miroku, it's not his fault that your family has a lecherous way." Kagome spoke, pointing out that had his grandfather been a little stronger willed, it could have probably been avoided. Though the shapeshifting demon brought a familiar sense to her, she wasn't quite sure why though, it's not like she knew much about demon's let alone any that were in this world.

"My point is, that I am using this curse to try and avenge my family!" Miroku placed his right hand over his heart, closing his eyes and bowing his head, trying to be respectful. But once his hand had made contact with Kagome's bum, the affect was lost.

"Hey, you better watch it you pervert!" Shippo called out from his corner in the room, he had taken it upon himself to be the demon protector for Kagome since Inuyasha was kind of out of commission for the time being. Inuyasha though looked as if he could rip the man's throat out, whether he had his claws or not.

Once the air had cleared of his wandering hands he chanced speaking once again, "I had hoped to ask you, Miss Kagome, about half the jewel you wear around your neck." Kagome was startled, and her hand grasped at the piece of what caused the trouble in her life.

"What is it to you, holy man?" Inuyasha's face was only inches away from Miroku's his hand around his throat, ready to press down against his windpipe if need be. _Maybe he could still protect her in human form..._

"I...only wished...to...know...what happ...end." Inuyasha released Miroku's throat when he heard Kagome's sharp intake of breathe.

"It broke! Things break you know, it is a pretty old jewel." Shippo spoke up, not wanting the man to know about the Thunder Brother's getting hold of it. He merely wished to not relive his failure to protect Kagome.

And Miroku knew that was all he was going to get from the three before him, and decided that for now it was good enough. Standing he straightened his robes and made his way over to his futon that was spaced further away from the spare ones they had moved into here since their room had been destroyed by his vortex. "I'll be retiring now, you three should do the same."

Shippo followed his example, but Kagome and Inuyasha only sat in silence, contemplating that night's events. Inuyasha, waiting for the first sun to rise, needing to feel reassured he would be able to protect Kagome by himself once again.

"You're face was the last one she saw before she died, did you know that?" She had been thinking about the shapeshifting demon, and was starting to form an idea in her head. Though she knew he was confused as to what she was talking about when he looked at her. "Kikyou..."

Inuyasha was really confused now, when Kikyou had died he wasn't even present at the palace, he was sent word of her death and the disappearance of the jewel. He never even returned after that, he was out on patrol and only retreated after that. "I wasn't even present at the time of her death, and when I found out I never even returned to the palace not even for her funeral." He felt slightly guilty when he shared that information.

"Did you ever find who killed her?" Her question was answered when his head cocked to the side and his eyes lowered to the ground in shame. "Did you even look?"

"We didn't know what he looked like! Apparently he could take many forms though..." Inuyasha trailed off at that thought and she knew then he was on the same train of thought she was on now, but she wasn't the one to connect the dots aloud for him.

"Naraku..." The two of them looked over at Miroku who had sat up in the middle of their conversation, once he realized what Kagome was trying to put together.

"Naraku." Inuyasha repeated to himself as he caught Kagome's eye.


	5. Progress

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

**The Keeper**

**Chapter Five: Progress**

Though she had found comfort in her futon once the shock of finding out that Miroku's family had contact with the demon who had killed the previous Keeper of the jewel had worn off, she was not able to stay asleep for long. Her eyes had slipped closed while watching her now human protector sit in silence in a corner, and another memory from her predecessor had found its way into her subconscious.

_It was quiet; the corridors empty not even a guard in sight as her bare feet repeatedly made contact with the cold marble floor. Approaching the final turn that lead to the opening that takes you out to the garden, she paused and peeked around the corner to see if there was any unwanted company. Grasping the jewel that hung around her neck, resting against her thin gown, she was satisfied to see the garden was seemingly vacant of guards. Tip toeing she made her way down the stretch of corridor, sighing with relief as her feet made the transition from marble to moist grass._

_Looking into the sky she smiled, hoping that after tonight she could be coming closer to her freedom that she so longed for. She made her way towards the stone bench that sat below her balcony outside of her chambers, seating herself in the dark. Tucking her gown beneath her bottom, she lifted her feet and rested them on the bench while she waited in silence._

_Was not long before she no longer was alone, she shivered as she felt his presence behind her. She slightly turned her head to meet his glowing gold orbs, her eyes drifting up to his ears that sat atop his head, her heart dropping a little at the sight. Though hopefully sometime soon they would rest on the side of his head like hers, permanently._

_"Inuyasha..." She whispered as she moved her feet so he could sit beside her. Once he was sitting, she rested her head against his shoulder dreaming of when the silver hair that rested against her face would be black._

_"Lady Kikyou..." It was soft and soothing, she knew he cared for her and would never hurt her, but still she flinched when his claw met her porcelain skin._

_He noticed the movement and it hurt his heart, but he ignored it. He was willing to accept that she could not accept it, this was better than anything he had ever had. Since his mother had past three hundred years before._

_They sat in further silence, enjoying each other's company to the best of their abilities. He basked in the acceptance she showed him, and a portion of herself cowered from the half of his person that she refused to accept. He noticed her hands fidgeted with the jewel that caused her life so much pain, grief and restriction. However, to him, it was what brought them together in the first place, even if he knew she hated it. "You could wish to become human..."_

_It was a whispered request, one he hated and did not want to hear, but for her he could try anything. His heart restricted knowing that he should say no, but he could not. He could not refuse anything she asked of him and she knew it, which is why she asked._

_"I could..." It caught in his throat, as if he had not had a drink to soothe his throat in days. Her body tensed, as she was afraid he would refuse her request, as if the door to her freedom had closed prematurely._

_"Will you?" Oh, god how she wanted him to say yes, her dreams would come true. Free of the jewel and the duty placed upon her. A husband, a human husband she could lover and a family of her own._

_He was silent as he felt he was betraying his family, his heritage for even considering it. Though he knew his father had to of rolled over in his grave at the words he spoke next. "Yes, Lady Kikyou..." Inuyasha's head turned to meet the woman's gaze, to gauge her reaction to his answer, her happiness would make it all worthwhile._

_Kikyou didn't even speak, her heart had soared and she only wanted to throw herself at him, but she did the one thing neither had expected her to do. Shifting so to allow her easier access, she threw her arms around his neck and firmly kissed him on the lips, sealing the deal. _

Her heartbeat was what had awoken her from this memory, and it ached. She wanted to cry, wandering how this woman could ask such a thing of this man. As if she had asked him to deny everything he was, as if she had no respect for him and his family what they had done to protect her while she was in possession of the jewel.

Watching Inuyasha as he just sat against the wall with his eyes closed head back and arms crossed against his chest. Honestly, she did not really like the way he was right there, no puppy ears, black hair. It just was not him, and honestly, she almost felt angry with him for telling Kikyou yes in her dream. She did not know him, but what she did know was this is what he is and there should be no changing it.

"Why?" She spoke out to him, needing to know why. She knew Kikyou had asked him to become human but he never said that he had accepted. True, he probably did not think it was any of her business and frankly, it really was not, but what was she supposed to do when these memories of supposed love plague her in her dreams.

His violet eyes opened and scanned the room to find Miroku and Shippo still sleeping, but across the room sat Kagome, robe open, only her hair covering her bare breast. His cheeks colored before he remembered she had asked why. Why, what?

"Why, what?" Responding, he tilted his head, hoping she would notice her state of dress before he was required to mention it, but he was wrong. Apparently, she had issues that are more important on her mind, for she continued.

"Why did you say yes? Why would you become human for her, you said yourself you didn't know her well enough to love her in that way." He was shocked and forgot why he was not looking at the bare woman, and quickly brought his gaze back to hers in the dark. "I had a dream, and you told her you would become human."

If he had his normal ears they would have slumped in shame of the memory, yes he had agreed to become human for acceptance. He only wished for her to be happy, and he knew that he becoming human would have done it. Nevertheless, that did not mean he had to tell _her_ that. Standing he made his way to the sliding door, the first sun would be rising soon, avoiding her question a little bit longer would be worth while when he didn't have to worry about being a softy. His human nights always gave him the urge to pour his heart out; he always avoided it though and tonight would not be any different.

"I asked you a question!" She whispered harshly as she stood to her feet, again forgetting to close and tie the robe shut, hurriedly following the man as he exited onto the patio. However, she herself quickly forgot about her question when she realized the first sun was rising and a pulse emitted from Inuyasha's body.

Her breath caught as she watched silver bleed into his black hair, and as he narrowed his eyes at her, the golden amber dominated the violet. She never realized that his face was turning beet red from her nudity as she watched his human ears disappear and reappear as puppy ears atop his head. Taking a few steps forward she could not stop herself, she reached up and tweaked his ear, and he did not slap her hand away.

Inuyasha was too distracted by the way; her young perky breast rose up as she lifted her arm to realize what she was doing. Then a slight breeze came out of nowhere, startling Kagome out of her thoughts, and she realized the robe she borrowed from Inuyasha was open and he was staring.

"Pervert!" Kagome screamed, waking Miroku and Shippo, and she smacked the hanyou across his face bringing himself away from his thoughts.

"Hey, you threw yourself at me, I'm a man what do you expect?" He bellowed after her retreating form, but he could not deny that the slap was worth it, it was a nice view. However, he could not help wondering to himself, which ears did she prefer? He was not able to ponder on those thoughts long though as the holy man had made his way to his position on the patio.

"She is quite the beauty isn't she, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he watched the young woman tie the robe shut and pat Shippo on the head before they left the room in search of breakfast. He admired her hips as they swayed, well at least until a certain hanyou grabbed him by the front of his robes.

Lifting Miroku into the air and tossing him out into the destroyed garden close to his man made crater, he growled. "Keep your eyes off of her you dirty monk!"

Standing Miroku could not help but smirk as he dusted his robes off, "I take it she is spoken for then?" He tilted his head to the side, waiting for Inuyasha's reply. Not the reaction he had hoped for though.

"Just keep your fucking eyes off of her, Kagome is off limits. Keh?" Inuyasha bared his fangs at him and then turned, taking off after Shippo and Kagome for breakfast. Though he did not say it, Miroku could tell the young woman had a tighter hold on him than just being his to protect because of the jewel. However, whether the two of them knew it or not was another mystery.

Breakfast had been short but refreshing, and finishing they had decided Miroku would continue his journey of revenge with the three of them, well at least until they reached Sesshomaru. Kagome had suggested that maybe Sesshomaru would know something about Naraku for Miroku, though deep down her was only recruiting him for more protection. She knew that if this demon had killed Kikyou for the jewel, he would most likely be after her next and she needed all the guards she could get until she returned home. _That is if I ever get to return home._

"Miroku?" Kagome asked while she walked side by side with him, staring up into the sky at the three mysterious suns. Inuyasha, along with Shippo walked at a quicker pace about a yard ahead of them.

"Yes, Lady Kagome?" He smiled inward at the blush that covered her face at his words.

"I'm no Lady, just Kagome." She responded shyly but then continued with her original query. "Why are there three suns? Where I come from there is only one sun..."

Miroku paused in thought, thinking about her question, never really thinking to ask that question himself. "I'm not quite sure Kagome; it's just how it's always been. Like your world just having one sun, ours just has three." Kagome nodded her head, guessing she would have to deal with that as her answer.

"Where are you from Kagome?" He had wanted to ask her ever since he over heard she was not from around here.

"Earth...One sun...roads made from tar, houses with a/c! Soccer, basketball, football, cars! Television." Miroku quirked a brow at Kagome's outburst but only listened to the rest of her thoughts. "My family is probably worried sick about me right now." He watched as her head drooped, and a certain hanyou's ear twitched at the open sorrow she was displaying.

"I'm sure you will make your way to your parents and siblings soon enough..." He rubbed her back as they walked.

"My mother probably thinks I abandoned her just like my father did..." That spiked his curiosity.

"What happened to your father?"

Silence...

"He died, a long and painful death, he was finally granted peace two months ago. I really don't want to talk about it right now though." Kagome picked up her pace, quickly joining Inuyasha and Shippo ahead. Inuyasha fell back though leaving Shippo with Kagome.

As he came to Miroku's side, he whispered a warning, "We don't talk about Kagome's home or family, for her sake, we don't know if she'll ever actually be able to go home with her being the Keeper. She was brought to this world for a reason and until her use is up she will remain here." Miroku flinched from the warning but did not receive a slap to the back of the head as he had expected.

Nevertheless, one thing still bothered him, "What is a/c?"

However, his hanyou companion seemed to be oblivious to the item Kagome seemed to miss so much. "How the hell am I supposed to know, I only met the chick four days ago!" Their conversation cut short though when he overheard Kagome's scream and Shippo's shout. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he took off in their direction, with Miroku in tow.

As he came over the hill, revealing the reason for Kagome and Shippo's outburst, he almost lost his breathe. Standing before them was an exceptionally copious neko youkai, with saber tooth like fangs hanging over its lips, and at least three tails that he could see. Flames even engulfed the oversized catlike paws.

Inuyasha seemed to be familiar with the demon at least that is how Miroku saw it when he noticed Inuyasha's reaction. It almost seemed like he had seen a ghost from his facial expression. "What is it Inuyasha?" It was a simple question; he really did not expect the answer he was to receive.

"I know that cat…" It was more of a statement, and he just stood in awe. He had not expected her to be around, of course, youkai lived long lives, but she was of a lower level youkai. Lower level youkai has tended to posses shorter life spans than those of him and his brother. _Brother, then that means you should be around here somewhere. I can smell you…_ "Kirara!"

The neko turned its rather large head towards the hanyou that spoke out to her with a name that not many knew. Seeing this man, she howled out as if calling for someone other than those who were standing before her. "Where is Sesshomaru?" He called out to her, while the rest of his group stared at him in confusion, had they finally encountered his long lost brother.

Kirara let out another earth-shaking howl in response to Inuyasha's question. However, Inuyasha was unable to continue once someone else had entered the scene.

"Inuyasha!" A woman with long black hair, wearing a skintight black suit with pink lining, appeared from behind Kirara. All eyes turned to her and then three pairs instantly flew to Inuyasha. Kagome, scared and confused of who these people/youkai were ran towards Inuyasha and stood between him and Miroku, hoping these were the good people.

"Who the hell are you?" Was his only response, he wondered who she could be and if she worked for or alongside Sesshomaru. His brother had a habit of surrounding himself with those trained in extermination, makes his life a little easier.

"Lord Sesshomaru sent me, my name is Sango. I take it you are his younger brother; he mentioned sensing your presence along with _Shikon No Tama." _ Kagome took a step back at the mention of her jewel, or her part of the jewel. She did not make it far though before Inuyasha wrapped his hand around her forearm lightly pressing his claws into her skin. A soothing gesture that calmed Kagome's heart so that she may stay put.

"Sesshomaru's younger brother I am, and his talk of the _Shikon_ is true," Inuyasha hauled Kagome forward presenting the young woman clothed in only his robe, "This is Kagome, Keeper of the _Shikon No Tama._ Where is my brother located, we have important business to discuss, and clothing to give to the misses, I would like my outerwear back." He smiled a little while watching Kagome's reaction to the focus being back on her.

During the slow introductions, Miroku and Shippo only watched the exchange waiting for what would happen next. However, Miroku seemed a little hypnotized by the stern beauty that had graced them with her presence. "He is a few hours away by foot, but by flight maybe a half hour." Inuyasha nodded his head in response and then turned to his companions.

"Kagome, you will ride on my back, Miroku and Shippo you will join Sango on Kirara." Miroku simply nodded as he made his way to the enchanting beauty and beast making his introduction. As for Shippo, he was not all too happy with the arrangement.

"But, Inuyasha! I don't want to leave Kagome!" Sango, Miroku and even Kirara had stopped their movements to watch Shippo's childish outburst. Before the temperamental hanyou could react out of proportion, Kagome scooped him up into her arms giving him a tight hug while making her way to the three a little down the path.

"Now, now Shippo I'm sure Kirara and Sango are very nice and you'll have Miroku to keep you company. Beside it'll only be for a little while then we'll be able to play together all we want, okay?" The dark haired Keeper patted the kitsune on his head while she placed him atop Kirara, while he rubbed his eyes.

"Okay Kagome, but Miroku better keep his hands to himself; I don't want to be in the way when he gets smacked by Sango." Kagome only smiled as she waved goodbye making her way back to Inuyasha while she listened to Miroku's denial.

"I would never put my hands on a woman that I have just met."

"Whatever Miroku, I saw the way you were gawking at her!" They all mounted Kirara; even as Sango's cheeks blushed from the topic of discussion though the feline transportation seemed to snort at the childish accusations. The first group had managed to take off into the sky before Kagome and Inuyasha were able to get situated.

As Kagome made herself comfortable on Inuyasha's back she whispered into his ear, "Do you think he will know anything about getting me back home." Inuyasha knew there was a slim chance of that being true he told her one thing he knew wasn't a lie.

"If anyone knows, he will." He gripped her bare thighs beneath the fire rat robe lightly caressing them without even realizing it and then squeezed a little before taking off after the previous group.

_Here I come Sesshomaru, ready for round five?_

**Authors Note: I know shorter than my other chapters but I would like to think of this as a transition chapter, next will be the entrance of Sesshomaru. Maybe even answer some questions, maybe…**


End file.
